


Cartoon Special Hour (Guest Appearance: Mikey Way)

by frenchpirate (Whiskey_n_speed)



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Children's TV, M/M, TV Show, cartoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_n_speed/pseuds/frenchpirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete hosts the weekly kids show Cartoon Special Hour where he gets to talk about old cartoons and comics to a live audience while Patrick shows old clips, and it's basically the most awesome job ever. Then one day Patrick gets in contact with a famous comic book writer, who sets up for his editor/manager/nerdy kid brother to come on the show and talk about his comics and own personal favorites, and then it kind of goes downhill from there, for Pete at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cartoon Special Hour (Guest Appearance: Mikey Way)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raisedyoulikeaphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix/gifts).



> so, i finally watched the aqua bats super show! ["anti-bats"](http://mcrmyhollywood.blogspot.dk/2013/07/video-aquabats-super-show-anti-bats.html) that gerard wrote and mikey played villain in, and then i talked to katie about it aftewards and the idea for this fic sort of grew from there in the form of [this post](http://emosquad.tumblr.com/post/73419747594). this became the final offspring of it, hope you enjoy

Pete let his warmest smile spread on his face as the AD counted him in and the theme song was turned up, the little light on the camera blinked red in his direction and he waved at it, feeling his eyes crinkle at the corners, doing his best to let the audience know that his smile was definitely real. There were a lot of people who faked it, he knew because he sat next to them in the dressing room day after day, and he heard them complain about the sugarcoated environment they worked in, and though he nodded and hummed acknowledging, he really didn’t understand them, he absolutely loved what he did.

He guessed that there were some people who just weren’t built for the politeness of hosting shows – especially not combined with how vicious kids could be if they didn’t know how to handle them, and a lot of the new ones really didn’t. Now Pete had been hosting the Cartoon Special Hour every Friday afternoon for a couple of years and he absolutely adored the kids, and grinned widely at the regulars that he recognized over at the colorful benches where the kids was settled every week. A couple of them waved back, and there was no doubt he had the job he was meant to have.

 

“Welcome to Cartoon Special Hour, my name is Pete and if there’s something I love more than cartoons, I haven’t found it yet. Do you guys love cartoons?” he smiled and looked over at the kids in the audience who all shouted in response. ”Today we’ve found some of the earliest episodes of The Pink Panther, a show that all of your parents probably remember, and we’ll show you the first one right after my friend Patrick will tell you a little more about how awesome the Pink Panther really is” he gestured widely towards Patrick who was sitting over by the screen with his glasses sliding off his nose a little but a smile across his face as well.

Patrick was the geek of the show, he knew all this trivia that Pete had only ever scratched the surface of, and even without his text cards he could ramble for hours about whichever cartoon, comic or character that they asked him about. He was still a little shy in the spotlight and sometimes he blushed or stuttered a little while explaining, when he knew the spotlight was on him, but the kids could listen to him forever and so could Pete. So he watched enthusiastically as Patrick dived into a long story about how they came up with the Pink Panther while the kids went all quiet and focused.

 

Another one of his favorite things about hosting a kid’s show about old comics and cartoons, was that he could be exactly as nerdy as he wanted and there was absolutely no boring adults who told him that those were kids stories and they were too busy and pretentious and annoying to enjoy them. Plus, it felt really good to know that they kept these things from the past alive, that wasn’t badly casted teenage shows on kids channels that was all about looking good anyways. To Pete, it was appreciating culture, and he wanted to share it with as many people as possible.

 

He and Patrick often went to get coffee or various junk after the shows, discussing even further about this week’s topic, and Pete loved listening to Patrick get even deeper into the subjects when it wasn’t kids but only Pete that was listening and he could allow himself to get much more nerdy and use all kinds of technical phrases that Pete had learned on some of the cartoon courses he’d taken before auditioning as host for the show.

 

“So, I know this guy-“ Patrick started out one Friday, glasses damp with steam and leaning back in his chair at the local coffeehouse where they’d spent countless hours by now. That sentence was fairly harmless when it came from Patrick, where as if it had been any other of Pete acquaintances the rest of the sentence was most likely to include either of the words ‘only kind of illegal’, ‘orgy’ or ‘nobody died the last time’ and wasn’t really anything Pete wanted to be a part of and yeah, maybe he had some sketchy friends but whatever, you met some weird types in college. But this was Patrick, who was basically the embodiment of a kitten, so Pete urged him on, fearless.

“He just published the most awesome series of comics, I met him at Ashbury Park last year where he signed some of his other stuff and I asked him a couple of days ago if he had time for coming on the show to talk about his stuff because, seriously, _awesome_ ” he explained with wide eyes and Pete sent a lopsided smile across the table. Harmless and totally awesome.

“So, he said yes?”

“Well not exactly, he kind of has a tight schedule with new promotion and signings, especially on weekends. But-“ Patrick held a dramatic pause and his eyes did that thing where they’d go all bright because something important was happening. Pete leaned forward in his seat and raised his eyebrows.

“What?”

“He told me to call his brother slash manager, who edits the comics and knows them even better than the guy himself, and I talked to him earlier today and he’d love to come on the show and talk about them, y’know, mix the old stuff up with some new stuff”

Pete grinned across the edge of his cup because it was like no matter how enthusiastic he got about the show, it was like Patrick just managed to get ten times more excited and there was really something fueling about it.

 

It was just a part of the job to check out who you were collaborating with from time to time, so naturally, Pete went home and looked up the guy Patrick had been talking about online, and true to Patricks words, this guy, Gerard Way, was really making a name of himself in the world of comics, having released nothing less than two majorly successful comic series prior to the one he’d just finished up. As he scrolled down Gerards Wikipedia-page, Pete vaguely recalled flipping through some of the comics in one of the shops he visited now and then, either to expand his personal collection or just keeping up with what was new and what was hitting.

He also found the name of Gerards brother, Mikey, but he didn’t have a page and nothing really came up when he googled him either, and Pete felt slightly disappointed because he liked knowing who he was going to talk to, and even more importantly who was going to have to talk to the kids, because sometimes they had gotten these dusty old self-righteous collectors who only liked one kind of cartoon and deemed the rest bullshit. Pete really didn’t like those kinds of attitudes, but this guy would have to be around his own age, and if he already was involved in the making of comics that had been described as ‘classic superhero features mixed with brand new ideas’ then he’d have to be at least some degree of cool. Gerard had seemed cool from what Pete could find about him, at least.

 

“So, do you remember a few weeks ago when we had a very nice woman from Cartoon Network in here talking about stop motion?” Pete asked excitedly and a few of the kids on the benches nodded, but most didn’t. “Well, next week we’re gonna have a really cool guy here who’s edits brand new comics in here, who will tell us how they are made. His name is Mikey and it’s gonna be really cool, so we’ll see you guys next week on Cartoon Special Hour”

He was still smiling when they went off air and everyone started heading off the set, and Patrick caught up with him as he made his way towards the wardrobe, stopping to talk to a couple of kids on his way there. Most of them were actually cool and far more interested in the subject than some of the producers gave them credit for, and Pete really liked the questions they’d ask him after each show, so he took his time while Patrick patiently waited beside him.

“I called this Mikey guy last night” he stated as Pete said goodbye to the last kid that headed towards the exit, begging her mom to let her show up next week too, and Pete turned his attention to him.

“So what did he say, everything okay?” he asked, picking his hoodie from a coat hanger in the dressing room before handing Patrick his cardigan.

“Yeah, great actually, he wants to meet up with us sometime before he comes on to show us what he’ll talk about, if it’s okay and all. And to meet us both too” Patrick explained while automatically heading for the coffee house with Pete following closely.

“Awesome, I’m free Tuesday somewhere around lunchtime if that’s cool”

“Yeah, get some coffee, talk to the guy, hear if he’s worse than that shady dude we had last summer who wouldn’t stop talking about how the last Tomb Raider was better because she wore less clothes” 

“Nobody’s worse than him, Jesus, I think he mentally scarred some of those poor kids”

“He scarred their mom’s, at least” Patrick giggled as they entered the place and he nodded to the waitress, exchanging some kind of message with her only using his eyebrows but still managing to explain that they wanted the usual. Pete hadn’t really gotten that kind of interaction down yet, when he tried it mostly just looked like he was trying to flirt really horribly. Patrick was just more elegant like that.

 

“So how do we recognize him? What does he look like?” Pete asked, mostly out of curiousness and Patrick shrugged. They were standing outside the coffeehouse where they were meeting Mikey, roughly fifteen minutes early and discussing how they were even going to know which ones of the people passing through the doors of the coffeehouse that was Mikey.

“Um, he’s kind of tall”

“Patrick, everyone’s tall compared to us” he argued and Patrick just rolled his eyes.

“Then just look for someone who looks like Gerard”

“You don’t even know if he looks like Gerard”

“Um, Pete, Patrick? Hi, I’m Mikey” someone mumbled behind them before Patrick could come up with any better arguments and they both turned around to face the guy. And maybe Pete had to take a quick moment of looking an extra time, because yeah, Mikey was kind of tall and also kind of really pretty.

“Hi, nice to meet you, I’m Patrick.” He stuck out his hand and Mikey shook it, and as Mikey stuck his hand out for Pete, he took another really embarrassing moment to actually like, close his mouth and remember how to properly act around people that cute.

“Uh, hi, I mean, I’m Pete” he said and sent Mikey a quick grin when he got a hold of himself again. “Let’s, um, go inside”

“So how’d you find us? We kind of disappear easily in crowds” Pete said and at first he thought Mikey hadn’t gotten the height joke but then a small smile spread over his lips and Pete felt this little spark of victory light up in the pit of his stomach, which he deliberately chose to ignore, of course.

“I may have watched your show now and then” he confessed. “I have a niece who’s a fan”

“Aw” Patrick cooed, and Pete wondered how Patrick hadn’t already had kids enough to fill a kindergarten as he got all soft and girly just by the _mention_ of kids. “How old is she?”

“Uh, four” Mikey said a little sheepishly. “It might be me who’s more excited about it right now, but she’ll get there. We watch you guys sometimes when her parents are working late”

“You don’t have any kids?” Patrick asked curiously, and Mikey shook his head and took a sip of his coffee.

“I’d like to someday, I love kids, I just, uh, haven’t really gotten there yet”

_why don’t you have a million with me_ , Pete thought and immediately tried shutting his brain off because if he kept on going like that in his head he’d start blushing in a minute and, Jesus Christ, he was going to _work_ with the guy. Plus, Patrick would never ever let it go. That was kind of reason enough to cough a little and take a few quick mouthfuls of coffee and state intensely into the bottom of the cup.

“I’m also really excited about talking to the kids on Friday. Speaking of Friday, I wanted to show you what I wanna tell them about, I brought some of my brothers comics too” Mikey said and reached down into his small messenger bag which gave Pete a couple of seconds more to try and not make an idiot of himself.

 

It turned out that Gerard was actually a really talented comics artist, and he had some amazing storylines accompanied by sharp and colorful pictures, and Pete wasn’t for a single moment doubting that the kids would love this. Partly because of the comics but also because Mikey got really excited when he talked about his brother and gestured with his hands and laughed, and generally acted very loveable. It was a win-win situation in so many ways.

 

“So, you’re being sort of painfully obvious” Patrick said and nudged Petes shoulder as they’d left the coffee shop and headed back towards Petes place. He’d agreed on meeting up with his sister and her husband later to go and watch a movie and he wanted to catch a shower first, not that he really needed it but it was more the principle of always looking presentable before going anywhere.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Pete denied and only smiled a little bit meanwhile.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. Friday could get really weird if you don’t stop being painfully obvious” Patrick crossed his arms as Pete let them into his building, and Pete just shrugged really innocently, because he’d thought up until now that he’d done a pretty great job by covering everything that went on in his head up.

“Comic enthusiasts are usually not that pretty” he admitted after Patrick had stared indulgently at him for another while, dropping his jacket over the back of his couch and batting out his arms in defense. Patrick was too sweet to not be scary when he glared like that, or Pete was just weak. “It’d be a waste not to appreciate it”  

“Then ask him out, you idiot, I couldn’t care less, just don’t drool all over the set in front of a live audience. They will hunt you down. Plus, the AD said he’d maybe consider letting me be in charge of getting guests on the show which is kind of a big deal. You are not allowed to ruin it” he instructed firmly before going into Petes kitchen and looking through his fridge, determinately going through the sparse food items that Pete actually bought on the evenings where he didn’t get takeaway. 

“Dude, he’s probably like, straight as an arrow. And have you seen him, he probably has a thousand admirers already” Pete sighed dramatically and batted his eyelashes at Patrick when he turned around with a carton of milk in his hand. “I’ll try and behave”

“Try harder.” Patrick was indestructible and immune to Petes attempts to being convincingly cute. Or maybe Pete wasn’t just really good at that. It could be both.

 

When Friday arrived, Pete was pretty sure he had gotten himself together, but then again, he had also thought more about Mikey that he would ever admit to anyone, especially Patrick, so maybe it evened itself out and he was back to square one on that matter.

At least, that theory worked perfectly fine until right about when Mikey showed up an hour before they aired, a venti cup of Starbucks in his hands, blonde hair that maybe at some point had been streaked back across his head but now was more falling his eyes, looking kind of tired. Pete sighed to himself and he could feel Patricks eyes from the other end of the room, as he was busy right now and couldn’t step on his toes or something like that, which was a very Patrick-is-mad-at-Pete thing to do.

“Hey, um, so where do you want me?” Mikey mumbled at Pete after nodding in Patricks direction and mostly staring down in his coffee. Pete felt himself blush a little, because there were just so many innuendos he wasn’t allowed to make and he kind of wanted to laugh, kind of wanted to die.

“Well, there’s not a lot to do right now, but I can show you around if you want? Some of the kids have probably already shown up out on the set, we can go say hi?” he said quickly and smiled brightly at Mikey when he nodded and slogged after Pete as he made his way out of the backstage rooms and out onto the set where, as he had predicted, some of the kids they saw every week was already taking their seats in the audience.

“So, this is where the magic happens?” Mikey asked and pointed at the set where Pete and Patrick spent their Friday afternoons. Pete grinned as he stepped onto the set and gestured towards the corner with the screens where Patrick usually sat. He could totally do this and not make an idiot of himself.

“Yeah, Patricks over there getting all geeky and stuff, and you and me are gonna be sitting over close to the audience, and then you talk about your stuff and I ask some questions and maybe the kids ask some questions, it’s gonna be awesome” he explained and Mikey nodded and waved at some of the kids who eagerly waved back. Pete was kind of amazed by their never-ending energy.

They went over and said hi for a short while, and Pete told excitedly about Mikey and his comics, with occasional side-glances over to where Mikey had knelt down so he was on eye-level with a girl who liked the color of his jacket, and then Pete kind of melted.

 

“How does someone end up a kids show host?”  Mikey asked curiously as they sat on the edge of one of the tables, another fifteen minutes until they aired.

“I’ve always liked comics, and kids, so when I read that they auditioned for it, it just seemed like a really cool thing to try out. I never thought they’d hire me, though. I used to be a shitty journalist at a tiny magazine, where I wrote about conventions and collecters and auctions of rare stuff”

“You’re good at it though. The whole host thing. I think I’d suck majorly, with the cameras and all” Mikey confessed and Pete shrugged. “Me and Gerard collected comics since like, always. I used to bootleg unreleased Disney movies in our basement too. We were like the biggest geeks in all of Jersey”

That was probably kind of the most hardcore and simultaneously adorable thing Pete had ever heard, and he took a couple of seconds to just grin at Mikey before he recalled something he’d once stuck his nose in back when he wrote for the culture magazine that only was sold in the smallest shops ever. “Dude, did they ever like, raid your house for that shit?”

“Yeah” Mikey frowned at him. “How’d you know?”

A grin spread on his face and Mikey raised an eyebrow. “Oh my God, I wrote a tiny article about that, I thought you were the absolute coolest for like, getting involved with the feds and stuff for dealing _cartoons_ ”

A smile kept onto Mikeys face as Pete explained, and he huffed out a laugh. “I was kind of lame”

“Dude, you were awesome. You _are_ awesome” Pete insisted and Mikey smiled a little more.

“We’re on in five, Wentz, get your ass on the set” the AD yelled from over besides the cameras and Pete flashed Mikey another quick grin, which totally wasn’t any kind of flirting thank you very much, and hurried over to stand in his usual spot where he welcomed the viewers from.

 

The show went absolutely perfect, and personally Pete thought that Mikey should just be on every week because he was kind of mesmerizing when he talked, plus the kids loved him too.

He explained a lot about Gerard and how he got his ideas to his comics and how they transcended from idea into a finished comic book, but he also got around a few of his own favorite superheroes and how he started reading comics and how Iron Man would definitely kick Batman’s ass any day if given the chance. Pete just stood at the side of the set and grinned all the way through, silently agreeing with Mikey on just about anything he said, and he was probably more obviously head over heels for this guy than what was good for anyone involved when Mikeys time ran out and Pete ran back in front of the camera and thanked everyone for watching and told them to stay tuned next week.

 

As usual, Pete went over and chatted with some of the kids and occasionally their parents. That wasn’t often he talked to the grownups though, they were never as excited about cartoons as Pete and the kids were, which Pete thought was kind of a shame.

He brought Mikey with him too, and the kids was more than eager to ask him five billion questions about all the things he’d talked about on the show, and also a few that was completely unrelated. The best thing though, might be that Mikey seemed just as interested in the kids as they were in him, and after another few minutes he was listening closely to a little boy explaining intensely why unicorns definitely had rainbow colored fur, and Pete turned around from the girl he had just been talking to, to listen.

“That’s cool. I love unicorns” Mikey said, and the boy grinned.

“Do you love rainbows too?”

“Yeah. Of course” he nodded. “Rainbows are awesome”

The boy waved and said bye before following his mom who was heading towards the exit and Mikey was immediately approached by another kid, and Pete vaguely remembered talking to her after one of the other shows. She quickly whispered something to Mikey, who was still sitting down since he was like six foot taller than any of the kids, and it made him laugh whole heartedly.

“Really?” he asked and she nodded and blushed. Pete guessed that the girl was about six or seven. “Okay. But I think you should tell your mom, though”

The girl went over and grabbed her mom’s hand tightly, telling her something that Pete couldn’t hear, before the mom smiled warmly at them and she and the girl went home.

“I think I just got a girlfriend” Mikey told Pete kind of bemusedly and Pete couldn’t help but giggle either.

“That would be your first obsessive fan” he stated. “I don’t have a lot of those, though”

“It would also be my first girlfriend” Mikey said without looking at Pete, while Petes stomach did this thing where it suddenly felt upside down, and man, he needed about twenty six cups of coffee. “I don’t have a lot of those either”

“So, uh, we always go and get, y’know, coffee after the shows” he stuttered and felt like he was fifteen again, sweaty palms and not really capable of stop looking at Mikey. “And you could always, um, yeah, join”

 

Pete kind of turned into a moron during the whole time at the coffeehouse. It had been easy and safe assuming that Mikey liked girls, and now that he apparently didn’t, it kind of went downhill for Pete. He kind of really wanted to ask Mikey out, go and watch a stupid movie with him and kiss him in the back of the theater instead of looking at the movie and then make out with him against some wall at some club somewhere, and he was ridiculously bad at putting those kinds of things into words when there was a hot guy in front of him, so it sort of didn’t really happen.

They said goodbye to Mikey outside the coffeehouse, a couple of hours after they’d arrived, and Patrick thanked him wholeheartedly for wanting to come on the show and Mikey told him that it had been fun and no trouble at all, and then he sent Pete a sort of half-wave and lopsided smile, and Pete just _stood there_.

 

“You better have at least sixty good reason accompanied by bulletproof evidence for not doing anything back there” Patrick said with a raised eyebrow as they turned the first corner.

“How about I just tell you that I’m the biggest idiot to walk planet earth sixty times, the evidence is standing right here anyways” he muttered and refused to talk anymore about it. Patrick left it at that, because he knew how Pete could let things get to him if he kept on mentioning them.

 

Pete spent the next few days moping, refusing to do anything with anyone the rest of the weekend and a couple of days afterwards too. He hadn’t been on a date in what felt like _forever_ , because he could be sort of weird when it came to things like that, and when he finally met someone, like Mikey for example, who was just every kind of adorable and what not, he panicked and then this kind of shit happened.

So he laid on his couch a lot, watching horrible reality shows and cringing at the people in them. He was really satisfied with the fact that he’d never really grown out of his cartoon-phase, because everything else they showed on TV was absolutely bullshit.

Then he thought some more about Mikey, which was a really bad decision in every possibly aspect, because Mikey liked cartoons and he was cool and tall and pretty, and he was really gentle with the kids and good at telling stories to them, and he reminded Pete a little of a really careful deer caught in the headlights of something that wasn’t a car because he didn’t look frightened as much as he looked, sort of, considerate, and besides, Pete hadn’t asked him out or even asked about his phone number, and it would be really, _really_ weird to call Patrick and get him to call Gerard and get him to get Mikeys number for him. So Pete just watched some more shitty TV and tried really unsuccessfully to think about other things.

 

It was Wednesday, and Pete hadn’t moved since like, Sunday, when Patrick called and he merely picked up and mumbled a drowsy ‘Trick?’ into it.

“You need to not be whiny anymore”

“Uh-“

“I’m picking you up in thirty minutes and if you haven’t picked up your dignity where you last left it and showered by then, I will personally drag you into your tub with all your clothes on” Patrick stated determinately and Pete sighed.

“Why?”

“Because if you insist on being an idiot, you can at least not be a whiny idiot and go with me to that place down by the bookshop with the weird smelly cashier and get remotely drunk and then be a super-whiny idiot for a couple of hours and then go back to normal”

“That place with the DJ with dreadlocks who hasn’t ever as much as _looked_ as a top charts?” Pete asked and sounded slightly more alive. That place was kind of cool.

“Yeah. So you better get your ass of that couch. I’m coming for you”

“I’m scared”

“You better be”

 

It was really unlike Patrick to be late, because Patrick was that kind of person who could be five minutes early for _everything,_ without it being in that annoying and fussy way. But none the less it was about forty five minutes since he’d called, and Pete was sitting in clean clothes, shaven and smelling like shampoo on his couch, checking his phone once in a while for texts, waiting for the sound of his doorbell.

 

When it finally sounded he quickly got up from his couch and grabbed his coat on his way out to the hallway, ready to tell Patrick that if he was going to threaten him he could at least do it on time and he opened the door with an annoyed look and-

“Um, hi” Mikey said.

“You’re not Patrick” Pete stated with a dumbfound expression and Mikey tilted his head. Smooth, Wentz.

“No. I’m not. But I’m really bad at flirting. Sorry”

“I’m actually just really bad at doing something about it” Pete said with an apologetic shrug. Mikey just sent him a grin.

“Yeah, I picked up on that. Which is kind of why I’m doing something about it now. So, rumor says you’re going out – want company?”

“Is rumor a new synonym for a tiny guy in a cardigan who won’t let me be an idiot in peace because yes, yes I really do” Pete said and mirrored Mikeys grin, feeling some sort of ease spreading in his chest because then Mikey took his hand and only just let him lock the door after him before he was pulling him down the stairs and out into the fresh night air, and it felt weird in Petes lungs, maybe because he hadn’t been outside for a few days now, maybe because then Mikey was all up in his personal space and softly catching his mouth, only for a brief moment before pulling away. Petes stomach did that looping turning upside down thing again, and he wanted to kiss Mikey some more but he also really wanted to follow him down the street and out into the nightlife of the city.

 

They danced for a really long time, to the weird kind of trippy music that the DJ had picked out for that night, and Pete liked this club because it was small and it wasn’t like you’d ever danced to this kind of music before, and especially because he was sort of grinding on Mikey right now.

“I need to sit down” Pete confessed between two songs, and it really might have to do with more than just plain dehydration. None the less, he could also really go for something to drink, and Mikey followed him off the dancefloor and they settled into a small booth before Mikey went and got them each another beer.

“So, does your friends always set up your dates?” Mikey asked casually from across the table, sort of joking but sort of not, and they were both kind of really drunk which was awesome, because then Pete was automatically less nervous.

“I would be so lame if I said yes, wouldn’t I?”

“Dude, I already told you I’m super lame”

“At least you don’t mope on your couch for five days instead of just manning up and asking a hot guy out”

“At least _you_ don’t make your four year old niece who doesn’t give a shit about Cartoon Special Hour watch it with you every week because you have a stupid crush on the host” Mikey blurted and then he stared really hard at his own hands. Pete felt like there should really not be a table between them anymore.

“Shit, are you- Mikey, really?” he said, slightly flustered and Mikey just looked at him with a very self-indulgent expression. “Fuck.”

He then proceeded to slide out from his side of the booth and around the table, kind of clumsily, to place himself in Mikeys lap as much as he could with the edge of the table now digging into the small of his back, a knee on each side of Mikeys thighs and putting his arms deliberately around his neck.

“Fuck” he just said again and tried looking Mikey in his eyes but they were really big and brown and excited and it made Petes stomach go all weird and tingly, so he just kissed down every inch of his jaw before settling for his mouth, pushing his hips down a little. Mikey sighed into his neck and Petes skin was crawling with how much he wanted to get Mikey horizontal and naked and breathless and sweating and _right now_. “Let’s go home”

 

It was a fairly short walk back to Petes apartment, but it felt really long even though Mikey walked really fast with his arm tightly around Pete and he was all sharp angles and pointy limbs and Pete could only imagine what he would feel like without all his clothes on.

 

“No, I wanna see you” Pete said softly, grabbing Mikeys shoulder and stopping him from turning over, pushing him down on his back again, before leaning down and flicking his tongue over Mikeys bottom lip until he opened his mouth, as he crawled up to straddle him.

Sitting across Mikeys thighs, hands on his skin that was smooth and damp, he smiled down at Mikey who was breathing quickly, both their shirts abandoned somewhere on the floor next to Petes bed and he couldn’t stop _staring_.

“You wanna, - like this?” he asked and Mikey nodded eagerly, tugging at the hem of Petes boxers while Pete reached over to look through the drawer of his nightstand, fumbling a little because hey, Mikey was right there undressed and looking all gorgeous and ragged and turned on.

“Yeah, like this” he sighed and cupped Petes dick through the fabric. “Please”

Mikey moved his hand up Petes length, biting his lip before Pete had gotten the lube and the condom and slid off Mikey to pull down his boxers, throwing them somewhere behind him along with his own. He hitched a breath when he got back up on top of Mikey, who let one of his legs slide around Petes, pulling him closer and pushing his dick against Petes.

“Ready?” he panted and Mikey just grinned in response, and let out a throaty whine when Pete pushed inside, sliding his hands up Petes back to settle them on the back of his neck, pulling his face closer.

 

“You can like, pull my hair, if you want” Mikey whimpered and Pete stilled above him. “I kinda like that, um, a lot”

“Fuck, Mikey, that’s, - that’s really hot” he panted, before reaching up and tugging on a handful of Mikeys blonde strands as he pushed in again. Mikeys reaction was immediate, he shut his eyes and hissed, pressing further down against Pete. He pulled a little harder then and Mikey whined.

“Yeah? You like it?”

“Fuck, yeah, I’m gonna – Pete, _Pete_ ”

 

“Your feet are really cold” Pete said and Mikey just hummed drowsily and pushed his foot against Petes shin again, making Pete shiver.

“Then warm me” he mumbled and nudged his face into Petes neck, an arm lazily slung across his chest, and Pete was more than happy to do so, shifting a little closer and aligning his body with Mikeys.

 

Pete woke up by the sound of his phone going off on his nightstand, and he didn’t bother with opening his eyes as he reached over and searched for it with his hand.

“-lo” he groaned into the speaker.

“Hey, so – how was your date last night?” Patricks voice sounded, annoyingly gleeful and way too smug for Pete to deal with when he had just woken up.

Pete looked down at Mikey that was still sleeping with his head on Petes shoulder, breathing quietly and Pete couldn’t help but smile a little bit. “Well, he’s still here”

“Does that mean you’re gonna stop being an idiot now? Both of you actually”

“I think so” he assured, before nudging Mikeys shoulder with his free hand. “Hey, Mikey?”

“Mmmh” he mumbled into the crook of Petes neck, to let Pete know he was awake, but only just.

“Do you wanna get married and have like thirty-five babies?”

“Does it mean I have to wake up right now?” he slurred but Pete could feel him smiling.

“No”

“Cool”

Pete turned his attention back to the phone. “No more being idiots, I think we’re kinda on the same wavelength here”

 

Friday, Pete showed up on the set with Mikey in tow, blatantly ignoring how Patrick rolled his eyes at the fact that Mikey was wearing Petes sweater because maybe he hadn’t really been home since Wednesday, since there had been a very important Lord Of The Rings slash Chinese food marathon at Petes house with occasional sex breaks that could definitely not wait for casualties such as picking up clean clothes.

And Mikey watched from the sideline through the entire show, listening like everything Pete told wasn’t something he had been able to roll off his tongue since age fourteen. And then when Pete had thanked the audience for watching and walked off the set, Mikey slung his arm around Petes shoulders and didn’t let go the entire time, even when Pete went over to talk to the kids that had stayed afterwards.

“Hey, you were here the last time. Why didn’t you talk today?” a boy asked Mikey after talking to Pete for a bit about this week’s clip of an old cartoon.

“I’m not good with cameras. You’ll probably see me around though, but only for watching” he said with a sly smile. “I’m getting _really_ fond of the live view”

“ _Mikey_ ” Pete mumbled and elbowed him in his side, and Mikey just snickered and tightened his arm around Pete a bit. 

 

~ end ~


End file.
